Talk:Medication warnings
We hope 02:06, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) wiki isn't taking links--at least on this page, so stopping here with this for now. Kathy Confused I couldn't find the source of your frustration with the links, Kathy. All 3 of the external links you included worked for me. That is, they were there, they were blue, etc. What did they do in your browser? --Steve and Jock 17:45, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) Clavamox --need something not so stringent as "contras" We hope 17:47, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) There are no contras, warnings or advisories for diabetics with Clavamox under its human brand name Augmentin. The diarrhea experienced in cats is the most common side effect also with people--diabetes is not an issue regarding it. Whenever possible, one seems to get more information about its effects on diabetes if the drug in question is also used in human treatment. Veterinary drugs do have the proper information regarding contraindications, warnings and advisories--they just have never been "tailored" to dealing with cases of diabetes, as the human meds have. We need some classification less "foreboding" than contras. Do know that heartworm and flea/tick preventive meds certainly DO temporarily raise bg's in some diabetic dogs. However regarding the heartworm meds, they are necessary ones in quite a bit of the US at least part of the year. Don't want to "contra" them, but put up a "caution" sign regarding them. Kathy Ok There certainly needs to be a list of medications we KNOW should be avoided, or at least used with caution, in diabetics. What if we moved (renamed) this article to "Medication warnings" and included a section on "Contraindicated medication" after the initial section on "Medication that may raise Blood Glucose" ? Great! We hope 18:05, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) I just don't want to see someone confused and not treating the pet properly because of possible confusion. At one time we had a dog at canine board with a blood disease and the ONLY treatment which worked for that individual dog to manage it was steroidal. She would have died of the blood disease if not treated. The only solution for this was to use the steroids for it and the caregiver learning how to add "R" insulin and monitor while the steroid treatment was necessary. We know steroids, etc. should not be used for diabetics, but there are situations where there is no other choice. Kathy :Ok, go nuts! --Steve --Steve and Jock 18:15, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) Re: Tequin Discontinuance Link We hope 15:43, 4 May 2006 (UTC) This is a Yahoo biz link and right now, is all we have regarding the discontinuation of Tequin. Neither US FDA nor Bristol-Meyers Squibb have posted any information regarding this yet. Will replace the Yahoo link when either/or does, as the Yahoo biz links are not permanent. We've Hit 100+! We hope 21:10, 14 October 2006 (UTC) We now have 104 references on this page! Trying not to be biased, I think it is the most complete reference for possible medication/diabetes interactions on the net--for pets OR people. Kathy Xylitol We hope 21:20, 14 October 2006 (UTC) Steve, I really don't know if Xylitol should be entered here--unless it's under contraindicated. Not sure if it even should be there, because it is not a drug-either Rx or OTC; that's what this page is for--meds meant to treat various conditions. It's not to be given to dogs as it can be fatal. What I don't want to see is someone getting the idea they can experiment with this in an effort to lower a dog's bg's without insulin. I've removed the Xylitol on the page for now, hoping you can see my reasoning. Kathy :ok, I just wanted t see it somewhere... Thanks. We hope 21:30, 14 October 2006 (UTC) OK--it has its own Warning Section on the page. Kathy To Be Added... We hope 22:13, 14 October 2006 (UTC) I see that some of the same antidepressants which are used for people are also used for behavioral disorders in dogs and cats. Some of these have effects on the blood glucose control, etc. of a human with diabetes who needs to use them. I will be looking into these and we can start a section on the page for these drugs, just in case there's someone who's using them with a diabetic pet. Kathy